Dream Journal
by sk8ordie237
Summary: Armin records his nightmares while trying to get through normal High School life. [Modern!AU]
1. Entry 1

My therapist told me that it would be a good idea to have one of these so I guess I might as well try it. I guess an introduction is order then. My name is Armin Arlert, I'm from Sina, Kansas, I am 15 years old, top of my class, and I have two best friends named Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman. And for the past five years of my life I have been having these terrible nightmares.

Always of these gigantic naked human looking things with sharp teeth, devouring, crushing, and disemboweling everyone in what looks like my hometown surrounded by huge wall. They make me too afraid to fall asleep, always with me waking up screaming thinking that I'll be next. We don't know what causes it, my therapist thinks that it might have something to do with the fact that I've been bullied just about my whole life.

The last nightmare I had was last night. I was talking with Eren and Mikasa, and we all decided that we were going to join the Military. I don't know if that's supposed to be me being nervous about tomorrow being the first day of the school year, after hearing that we have a lot of new people I am kind of worried about it. But should it really be that bad? I have a bad feeling about tonight, and I hope that it's nothing like when those giant things killed everyone.

* * *

Sorry for this being so short, I'm trying to get back into writing so hopefully this isn't too bad! I also really hope I'm tagging this correctly, I've never used FanFictions site before!


	2. Entry 2

A/N: I want to try to get these out once per week but no promises

* * *

I had one of my dreams last night, and it kind of freaked me out. In it we were all standing in a line with -who I can only assume was a drill instructor- yelling at us, and he singled me out specifically at one point. Normally I wouldn't really think all that much of it all things considered, but then it got weird. As in I met people from my dream to day. Four kids were singled out in my dream last night named Connie, Sasha, Marco, and Jean. And today, I met all of them in class; Connie, Marco, and Jean I met in gym class (with our gym teacher who looked an awful lot like the guy in my dream) and Sasha I met in the cafeteria during our lunch period when she was trying to get some of my food. They're all pretty nice, even if Jean is an asshole at times but, something about this is really unsettling

When it was just me, Mikasa, and Eren I wasn't all that worried really, it's normal for friends to worry about each other (my therapist even told me so!). But these are complete strangers, people who I haven't even heard of until today! Speaking of new people, there was a girl that I haven't met yet new to our town, I saw her in my dream last night too. Maybe she's important? I'll introduce myself to her tomorrow, we have the same third hour. Here's hoping for a night of peaceful sleep and mental recovery!


	3. Entry 3

Sorry for how long this chapter took to get out, I'm going to try to get these out every Tuesday but this has been a bit of a crazy week for me. Remember how I said that this will get a bit minor shippy? welllll this is one of those moments. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Last night was surprisingly peaceful, I had a dream about Eren and Jean getting into some argument over something stupid which ended with Jean getting knocked on his ass. Speaking of getting knocked onto their ass's, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dumb, and Tweedle Dumber thought that it would be funny to mess with me at school today. Mikasa and Eren shut that shit right the fuck down, it was kind of funny not going to lie really wished I filmed it. Anyways onto figuring out what the hell these dreams are about.

I had a nice chat with Annie today, quite a lovely person once you get past her whole "grrr, i'll kill you" thing she has going on. And oh my gosh Dream Journal I think i'm in love. She's smart and nice and cute and-

_illegible scribbles dot the page_

Whoops, got a little bit carried away there. Anyways, it turns out she has two brothers but, they're both adopted. Reiner Braun and Betholdt Fubar, both are pretty nice people and I recognized them from my dreams. And I just realized how creepy this entry sounds. Wrapping up time.

All that I could find out from her was that they came from out of town after the three of them got kicked out of school for something, she wouldn't say what, kind of mysterious but thats what we are in this for right Journal? To solve the mystery of my lack of self confidence and self-hate brought on by years of torment by my peers, lacking friends to the point where the only people who are willing to talk to me are outcast themselves or who don't even know me.

And with that, I leave you for the night my only friend able of assisting me on stopping my slow path to insanity. Goodnight.


	4. Entry 4

Today was kind of interesting so I guess i'll just get the dream thing out of the way. We trained. Literally thats it. You know, normally I hope that it's nothing frightening or anything but really, that is the most boring dream i've had in years. Anyways, on to something funny - Jean getting mad at Eren for no real reason!.

Now, Mikasa likes Eren. Like _a lot_. Now Eren -bless his soul- is a complete idiot. So he has no idea. Everyone but him can tell that she's into him. It's cringe worthy sometimes, I really am half tempted to just forcefully yank them towards each other and just scream 'KISS YOU DAMN IDIOTS'. So anyways, Jean awkwardly tries to flirt with Mikasa, and she ends up ignoring him completely. Whenever he seen her following Eren like a lost puppy, he completely lost his shit. I really wish I would've recorded it, could've easily had my 15 minutes of youtube fame.

I also had a chance to talk with the lovely Miss Leonhardt (3) again. We got paired up in a group thanks to Mrs. Zoe, and I swear that she knows. For the entire period she was just kind of sitting there smiling at me with the biggest shit-eating grin I have ever seen. Weirdest Biology teacher i've ever seen not going to lie. Kind of creeps me out sometimes but she is an obvious bro and I can respect that. So after that class where I was trying my hardest to not sound like some kind of freak, which is easy said than done, I went to gym and immediately felt like dieing. Shadis is an asshole who gets his kicks by making teenagers hate life in general. Now i'm a small pale skinny kid whose best quality is his brain. I AM NOT MADE FOR PHYSICAL ACTIVITY! It was awful journal, just awful! If we have to do the same stupid borderline military session in gym again, i'm going to kill someone. Most likely Eren, because no matter what I know its going to be because of him.

God damn it Eren. Anyways, I should be getting to bed, goodnight journal~


	5. Entry 5

Strangely enough I didn't dream last night. Every dream that I've had since I was a little kid I could remember, many of them I still can. But with last night I remember closing my eyes and then hearing my alarm. I wonder why, could this be helping? I don't feel any different but, it's the only logical explanation. I'll have to make sure to let my therapist know about this, he might think it could mean something.

Today was also the first time I've had a run in with Vice Principal Levi, and I have never been more afraid of a Napoleon Bonaparte wannabe than I was today. Hell, I think Napoleon was taller than him. Journal, let me tell you about this little shit.

Levi Ackerman (possible relation to Mikasa?) is an ex-military turned High School Vice Principal, fear inducing psychopath. Who is only 5'3". The man instils nightmares into the wannabe hardasses that pollute the school. And oh my god do I hope I could be like him some day. For real, this man is fucking awesome. Minus the whole possible murderer thing, but then again my best friends are Eren and Mikasa, and those two need therapy more than me. Though with Eren it's more of anger management. You know, he once blew up over someone taking the last chocolate milk in Middle School? And Mikasa, anyone even lays a finger on Eren and she breaks it off and feeds it to them. Anally. What was I talking about? Oh yeah, Levi.

I also think he's dating Miss. Zoe, which I can respect not only is she a maximum bro, but she does have a damn nice booty. It's not my fault alright, she was helping some kid next to me, and bent down, and has a tendency to always be moving. I look up and see it shaking in my face and i'm pretty sure Reiner started laughing. Fuck you Reiner you roid monkey.

I think that Reiner knows that I like his sister too, he kept on bringing her up when we were talking together. If someone knows, they need to just say it because I swear to god if another person teases me about it, I will shove a pinecone up their urethra.

And with that, I leave you for the night. Goodnight~


	6. Entry 6

So this week has been crazy thats for sure. New school, new friends, and new fears. But hey, I made it through it this time didn't I? Grandpa always said Arlerts' where survivors, but I think he was talking in more of a military way then a high school way. Hopefully i'll be able to hang out with Eren and Mikasa during this weekend after my appointment with my therapist. He wants me to bring this tomorrow says 'It's apart of the healing process Armin.' Better not bring up Annie, you hear me you blunt S.O.B? Stick to the dreams.

Speaking of Annie, we had another amazing encounter today, where in I wooed her with my "charm". And by charm I mean awkwardly fidgeting and trying to compliment her. Let's count what Annie Leonhardt is shall we? Beautiful, smart, clever, strong, and rivaling Mikasa in intimidation. Is this what it's like to be everybody else? Also Mikky totally knows, Annie walked into our class to grab something and she just pulled Eren and I closer to her and stared. Not gonna lie, kinda uncomfortable. This is what it's like being property isn't it? Damn you Mikasa, you fucking war goddess.

Her and Levi are related apparently. Brother and sister in fact. AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME. I'VE KNOWN HER LONGER THAN EREN HAS. MIKKY WHAT THE FUCK? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING?! I need new friends.

No horrors to speak of last night either, just Eren and Jean making fools of themselves trying to one-up each other. Kind of weird to be honest, Nothing traumatizing for the past few days, even when the trauma is ripe for the picking. But fuck it I guess, you know what they say right? Never look a gift Jean in the mouth. That horse-faced prick.

Goodnight journal~

* * *

**Quick heads up, time is going to jump around a bit soon**

**I really want to be able to write chapters with Armin as something like a Senior or Junior, but I don't want this story to overstay its welcome either so, keep an eye on the titles of the Entry for passings of time**

**I'll also be sure to say when time does change.**


	7. Entry 7

The session with Rico went about as well as expected. Talk about how my week went, laugh at my screw ups, and finally talk about my dreams. Pretty routine really. And that's why I hate them. Now, that's not to say I don't like order, and a routine schedule, quite the opposite really, I'm one of those people who hates school projects where we have to come up with something on our own instead of the teachers just assigning a powerpoint presentation. But when this is what I do every Saturday, of every week, never changing, it starts to feel monotonous and one starts to go a bit crazy. I really can't blame Rico for it, she's just doing her job and trying to help me with well, everything. But still. When I first started going to my therapy sessions it was such a different experience, I had a pretty funny (and kind of cute) therapist, I started doing all these different things to help myself (most of which i've stopped doing now, since they're not really working). It was something new. Now it's just "Hi Armin, you look like shit, just tell me some shit thats been happening so we can both get out of here."

But I digress, and with that little rant out of the way, let's get onto what happened in todays events! And I just realized how much I talk to myself in these entries. This is why i'm single. Anywho, Mikasa stayed at my place for the night. Not your average "Hey, is cool if I spend the night here?" but more of "Sup motherfucker, guess who ain't leavin." Why she never sleeps at her own house, the world may never know. During her stay here, I _may _of let my crush on Annie slip out. Now Mikky is many things. She's kind, compassionate, an Asian war goddess, and apparently a hater of happiness. According to her Annie shouldn't be trusted, and never gave me a reason as to why, just said "it's a gut feeling."

I think she is just jealous that I found another war goddess, and now they need to fight for the 'Who is the strongest among mortal men.' It will be a fight for the ages I tell you!

Shit, I think I just woke Mikasa up, goodnight journal!

Wait, forgot to talk about dreams: Nothing of interest happened.

* * *

**I don't want to jump ahead quite yet, and I personally love it when Mikasa and Armin are bros**

**I made a slight change to the previous chapter that changes Armin therapist from Erwin to Rico, just because I love Rico and more should be done with her.**


	8. Entry 8

So my dream last night was interesting to say the least. In it I had a talk with Annie, all about things like morals and how much of a human concept 'evil' is. We brought up how in nature, animals don't follow some moral jurisdiction as to what is 'good' and what is 'bad', and it really got me thinking. Just what is "good person"? Humans try so hard to label not only themselves, but each other by what they believe. We imprison those who do not follow what we think is right, and yet we never question why. So often the ones who deserve to be punished go free while those who have done nothing wrong can be treated like animals. Why do we as a species try to put ourselves much higher than everything else? We always try to make many of our own kind so much farther below ourselves for idiotic reasons. Gender, race, religion, sexual preference all things people are treated like less than human for seemingly no reason. Something for me to think about I guess. One thing's for certain, these dreams mean something, I can feel it.

So after Mikasa and myself woke up we did what we normally did. Enjoyed ourselves. I love Eren to death really, the man is my best friend trust him with my life, but sometimes all I really need is just a silent companion who doesn't constantly radiate rage. Seriously, that kid is fucked up. I remember one time he threatened to quite literally stab somebody if they didn't leave Mikasa alone, and Eren doesn't make void threats. I worry about him sometimes, you know? Of course you don't, you're paper with streaks of graphite on it. God I need more friends.

After or normal little silent moments, filled with the two of us reading and trying to get a bit of homework done, we decided to grab Eren and just go somewhere, didn't really matter where so we just kind of started walking. Sina is one of those places in Kansas that is somehow a mixture of a country town and a city town, with many of your typical members of both living there. You have your back water hicks who still think it's the 30s and your white people trying to be black. There's no other way to put, i've tried to explain it to people out of state before but it always comes back to the same stereotype that -thanks to things in the mainstream- has trickled into the minds of many people as to what's cool and what isn't. "Respecting women? What are you gay," the media will say "if you keep doing that you'll be stuck being treated like a friend, now man up and treat her like shit."

Ah yes, the friendzone that mythical thing that many people seem to think exists because they think they are entitled to something by being nice to someone. As a personal favorite comedian of mine says "There's no such thing as the friendzone, you're just a little bitch."

Not much happened after we went on our little adventure, we ran into some friends and then returned to our homes to start another day anew, filled with more monotonous nonsense.

Goodnight journal.

* * *

**With this chapter I wanted to give Armin a bit more of a serious side, not everything is all laughs but i'll make sure not to make these too common.**

**And yes, I totally imagine Armin liking Filthy Frank, get on my level nurd**


	9. Entry 9

Didn't really dream about much last night, besides the now regular training sessions that we do, and for once I _really _felt how bad they were. Normally when I dream I just catch them at the very end, but no not this time, this time I was right from the start. And my god it was terrible, I was just dreaming and I felt like dieing. I knew that Shadis is satan himself, but I didn't think it would be _that_ bad. It seemed so routine though, like I already knew that was happening. If only I were a lucid dreamer, life would be much easier I think. Outside of that, not much really happened, which I would be glad about if it didn't have my nerves on edge. I haven't experienced anything traumatic in a week, which is an extremely jarring change from the nightly terrors I had. Maybe this is helping? I mean, before I started doing this I didn't really talk to anyone about my dreams, I always figured I would just be made fun of. Who knows, maybe they'll all go away soon.

School was extremely boring today, and thats coming from one of the few teenagers who like school. I always expected high school to be this big change, when in all actuality it's hardly different than middle school. It's still give or take the same people, the same immature assholes, and the same cliques. The only real change is the amount of homework that gets assigned, and even then it's hardly a change. I don't know, I expect different I guess, don't know why though. Maybe movies and tv shows have completely distorted my view on somethings, like how in college it seems to be that everyone is some party addict when I highly doubt thats true. Maybe I've just hit some point where I want change so badly I'll grasp at anything to change it.

These entries seem to be getting more and more depressing, which I don't even know why. I mean realistically, my life is pretty good minus a few things. I have friends and family who care about me, I've always gotten pretty good grades, and not to toot my own horn but I am pretty smart. Maybe I should talk to Rico about it, I just don't want anyone to worry about me. Ever since I was born all I've done is feel like a burden to everyone around me, for fucks sake I can't even defend myself from a couple of bullies. I'm just sick of people I care about worrying about me.

Fuck it, i'm just going to go to bed. Goodnight Journal, I hope this doesn't become a regular occurrence.

* * *

**I saw a slight error in the last chapter, so I fixed it.**

**Trying to make this slightly more serious, instead of just constant jokes**

**Keep an eye out for sometime this week, I kind of want to write a Lazy day chapter that goes through an after school day for Armin**

**Thanks for all the kind words in the reviews, and the follows and favorites that this has been getting, I hope I don't disappoint in the future!**


	10. Entry 10

So I have somehow managed to piss off both my friends and my therapist at the same time, or at least in the same day. Rico's livid at that the fact that for the past few weeks I haven't been writing anything in my journal and my friends are pissed because I didn't help them with their homework. So here I am alone on a Sunday night dreading school in the morning writing to a piece of paper hoping that I can slip by with the bare minimum like Eren always does. It's not even like I don't want to say anything because I do. I want to be able to say that i've been making so much progress, but really my dreams have been so boring I haven't really felt that they were worth talking about. Since i've stopped writing in here the most interesting thing that has happened in them is watching Connie and Sasha steal food. Actually putting that to paper makes me realise that my subconscious is boring as hell. Like really, most people are like 'Yeah man there was like this hot chick, and like a shit ton of booze, and Godzilla came out of nowhere.' and then there's mine were it's just 'I went through a form of boot camp.' not really all that exciting you feel me?

Something kind of cool that I learned at school though is about Sina Highs' resident russian Annie Leonhardt! Yeah turns out she's russian, no wonder why she's cute as hell. Anyways turns out Annie's an artist, and a damn good one at that. But get this, she doesn't want to join the art club for some reason. Which I think is weird is weird as hell to be honest. She's better than most of the people that I've met and yet she's super embarrassed about it. Granted I haven't really met many artist beside Eren with a can of spray paint but let's not get into that right now, she's amazing and she still won't do it. Why are cute girls so frustrating? Like I think I might get it, it's hard being an absolute goddess but still. I just hope Eren gets his panties out of a wad by the morning or else i'm just gonna have Mikasa hit him. Not gonna lie, I love Eren he's my best friend, we've been friends since we were kids but he needs to take a chill pill and stop getting so angry at everything.

Well my mom just came and essentially told me to get my ass in bed so I guess this is goodnight journal, here's hoping that this is good enough for Rico!

**A/N: AHHHHH i'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in months. Gonna try to get back into the swing of things again!**


	11. Entry 11

Oh dear god finals really, truly do, blow so much ass. Like, I thought to myself 'Oh this won't be too bad, i'll just study like I normally do'. But to my shock it feels like school is trying to rip out my throat and shit down my neck. Alright let's just, back some things up. Rico has been on my ass yet again, which is starting to be a bit of a trend I might add, Annie asked me to help her study (333), and Eren and Mikasa started dating. I fucking called it, like legit. Dreams have been more of the same, though I did have one where i'm pretty sure me, Eren, Reiner, and Bert all got high and went into the forest. So that was fun. Thanks to me going to Annie's house (_illegible writing_) I was able to meet her parents and hoLY SHIT IS HER DAD SCARY. TAKE EVERY TERRIFYING RUSSIAN STEREOTYPE, AND TIMES THAT BY 100. LIKE, MY MOM'S RUSSIAN RIGHT, AND SHE'S NOT EVEN CLOSE. Her mom is super nice though, which is the more jarring than my journal notes :3. Why did I just write an emoticon on paper? Dear god i'm lonely. Thankfully things didn't go that bad when I was at her place, I was worried about Reiner and Bert killing me like low key.

I don't want to sound weird or anything, or at least not any more weird than I already sound, but I think that Annie is important to my dreams, in someway. The entire time I was there things just felt familiar, but I couldn't place it. We've had conversations that I feel like we've had before but we had only just met a few months ago. I'm half tempted to ask about the dreams, but I don't want to overstep boundaries and mess everything up. Damn me for not wanting to mess up any form of romantic progress that has taken months to create.

Anyways, it's getting late, I should probably get to bed, finals have been kicking my ass. Hopefully something interesting starts happening in my dreams or else Rico getting irritated will become a common occurrence. Goodnight journal~

* * *

** A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Its been awhile hasn't it? I'm super sorry, I promise i didn't forget about this, I sort of wrote myself into a bit of a corner and I couldn't think of anything interesting but I hope that this is good enough for you~**

**We now return to your weekly dose of dank memery**


	12. Entry 12

Today was a little bit strange. I went over to Annie's place again today, and normally I would be completely ecstatic about it, but when I got there things just seemed off. Mostly because she looked like hell had punched her in the face. Or like shit which ever floats your boat. Her hair was a mess, she had dark bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in weeks, and all in all she just looked terrible. At first I thought it was because of finals and she had been up late studying or something, but when I had offered to leave and come back later it was like she was having a mini freak out that she was trying to hide. I don't know why I didn't notice until then but her eyes were all red, it looked like she had been crying for awhile, so I stayed I needed to know what happened. Sadly she didn't really open up about what happened every time I tried asking about it she would either blow it off or change the subject. Soon her parents wanted to watch something in the living room, so she invited me up to hers. Now while I was blushing like crazy trying to keep my composure since, let's be real her a really cute girl just asked me to go with her into her room alone. So like the alpha I am, i accepted. Granted I was stuttering like crazy and you could barely understand it, but still I did it. Now here's when things started getting a little bit more weird. Now Rico is a therapist that specifies in dreams, one of the things she told me she likes to do is give out journals to her patients. Now the thing is, they all look the exact same, they have the office that she works ats' address on them, her name and then the patient's name. I saw a journal on Annie's bed, that was exactly like mine. All the way down to having Rico being the same therapist. I couldn't really look inside of it or anything since she hid it so quickly but a question popped into my mind. Could Annie be having the same kinds of dreams as me?

Now, a rational mind would think that it was just a coincidence. She's a quiet girl, likes to be alone, it's always possible that she may be depressed or have super bad social anxiety. But to have Rico, and to have the same kinds of treatment as I do? No, there's more to it, I know it. I tried getting Rico to tell me something about it, all she would say is how she was keeping the names of her patients and their treatments private, and then something about not calling her on her day off unless it was some breakthrough or an emergency. But this is a breakthrough and and emergency! Annie Leonhardt means something I know it. But this had got me thinking, how many other people that I knew see Rico? That's when it hit me. Five years ago Eren changed. He started to get more aggressive and protective over both me and Mikasa. Mikasa also stopped smiling as much as she did before, and started becoming paranoid about other people. Everyone just started saying how it was something to do with puberty, but I don't think that's it. No one will tell me anything and it's starting to piss me off.

I just want to help my friends.

* * *

**A/N: I've been wanting this story to have a bit more drama, mostly so it doesn't just turn into some SoL fanfic instead of filling its purpose. Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Entry 13

So I may have pussed out on my whole 'get Annie to tell me about her journal' plan. Every time I went over to her place, I always lost the courage to ask her about it. I don't know what it is but, I would start talking about it but I stopped half way through. Every. Fucking. Time. I just don't know what to do anymore to be honest. I just, can't do it. I want to but I can't. Honestly i'm scared that if I do i'll fuck everything up between us. She's finally starting to open up to me, tell me more about her life, introduce me to her friends (granted it's just Mina and I already know her but still). I'm just scared. I love her. I want to help her. But because I love her I fucking can't. It just pisses me off so much. I don't know what to do. If I talk to Rico she wouldn't say anything, and Annie isn't the type of person to tell her friends about this stuff I have no one who can tell me more. Damn stubborn Russians. And it just dawned on me that I am one of those 'damn stubborn Russians'. Son of a bitch.

It's been roughly 30 minutes since I wrote that last paragraph and since then I've decided to just move on for now, It might bite me in the ass later but honestly I'm so frustrated at this point it doesn't help to stay on this subject. I normally don't even swear that much. Like, wow I really do need to calm down. Okay so, finals are starting tomorrow and I'm ready for it. I think. Well, I hope so. I don't know, I studied as hard so here's hoping. My family and I are going to overseas to visit family. Heading to Germany in June, and Russia in July. Woohoo. To be honest I do like seeing my Grandparents in Germany and Russia but I don't really get along with anyone else around my age there. Something that does suck for sure is how I won't really be able to see any of my friends while I'm there. It won't be that bad at the very least, I gave everyone my number so we can all text while I'm there. Timezones are most likely going to thought though.

Anyways I should be getting to bed, dream last night was kind of boring to say the least, but then again it's better than what was happening before. Who knows, maybe this is helping.

Goodnight journal, wish me luck! Oh wait, paper, right. God I'm lonely.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if anyone else does this but I like to think Armin would be either German or Russian in some AUs, so I made him both! Hope you enjoy, didn't want to make this chapter as heavy as the last one.**


	14. Entry 14

So it's about what, 3:30 AM right now and uh i'm going to be too real with you here journal. I can't sleep. I haven't had a decent nights sleep since I got off of the plane. Which was a hassle to get through by the way, seeing how my Dad's luggage managed to get lost. So that took a good hour to get situated. I haven't really been making any journal entries lately so I know that when I get back Rico is probably going to kill me faster than my last of self esteem will. So that's fun.

This trip has in all honestly gone as expected really. I've been mostly spending the time in the house, online, just like I always do. Every summer. Now like I said before I love my Grandparents but my god why am I so bored! I can't even really think of anything super fun that I couldn't do back home that I can here. As of right now there's no real events going on so I can't go to those, I can't really drink because my parents would probably flip, and I can't skype any of my friends because they're never on. I've literally been spending most of this time just reading manga and watching anime. My life truly is riveting, isn't it?

I had a kind of interesting dream at least. We were training using these things that more or less made us steampunk Spider-Man, with giant ass box cutters. So that's pretty cool if you ask me. Annie was in it, she kicked a ton of ass. Granted said ass was just what I can only guess was either cardboard, wood, or some other form of material cutted to be one of those monster things. Mikasa was also a badass as per usual in it, and then there's me. Completely eating shit. See, even in my dreams I suck. Life's just unlucky man. Unlucky.

Anywho, it's getting late so I should probably head to bed. Goodnight journal~

Seriously why the hell do I write that every time. I need more friends.

* * *

**A/N: I am just terrible at this whole writing thing aren't I? Sorry updates have sort of been all over the place, I'm still trying to figure out how I want everything to come together. I'm gonna try to get some more serious stuff in here so it doesn't just turn into some slice of life comedy story.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	15. Entry 15

So Russia has actually been kind of fun. At least compared to when we were in Germany, but I think it's mostly because I have a stable internet connection here. Ya see journal, part of my problem was when I was able to talk with friends online there would be random times when the internet would cut out. Or it would be so slow it would take forever to do anything, which would lead to me bitching about something, and then my grandparents talking about how "Back in my day kids would be outside playing, not sitting indoors all day," and "Armin it's not healthy, you haven't left the house in weeks," or "It's not good for you to stay up until Four in the morning and then wake up at noon." Which while that may be true, I kind of have to so I can actually talk with people who don't treat me like a stranger. It kind of sucks at times, mostly because we're hours ahead here so I have to wait until everyone gets back from doing whatever it was they were doing for the day.

On the other hand here we have surprisingly good internet so I can actually play something on my laptop that I brought. Granted it's generally some game on low settings, but on the plus side i'm finally decent at CS:GO. Downside is I've been getting screamed at more than usual. So thats a trip. Though I have met some cool people while i've been here, like my cousin is bit of a bro, he's even been helping my russian get better since I don't really speak it all that often and I never was really great at it. Plus we play games together so that's pretty dank.

I do wish I was back home though, I really do miss everyone. Even Bertholdt who doesn't really like me all that much. I think I said a joke that pissed him off or something. Yeah that sounds like me. My dreams have been getting a bit easy for me, mostly because not a lot has been happening though last night was more like some cheesy comedy. We got into a cooking contest which made Jean and Sasha make some stupid bet and I got dragged into it. Annie did to so that made it bearable. It wasn't really bad in the normal sense of 'giant monsters eating people and killing everyone I know and love' but instead more of 'Jean is a massive mommas' boy and we have to deal with his denial'. Just like real life. I've met his mother, nice lady, and a great cook. What is pretty funny is how I managed to slip on the stairs after Jean said something about stealing something, barely hurting my shin and then playing it up to get out of it. Annie looked after me so she didn't have to get into whatever Jean planned, which was great. I'll take anything I can get really.

I'm just starting to notice how creepy these entries make me seem, like she's all I ever think about. I really need a life. Anyways, some dumb shit happens Jean has some change of heart about his mother or something, makes some food that she would always make for him when he was younger and everyone lived happily ever after.

I hate happy endings.

* * *

**A/N: Well isn't this a surprise. I haven't really been doing much of anything lately, and this this story popped into my head. Not going to promise anything but I do want to go back to updating. As of right now I'm in my last year of High School and I don't have anything else to do, so heres hoping.**

**Also for anyone who doesn't really like any of the filler chapters don't worry summers almost over, and I have a few idea's bouncing around my head.**

**Ta-ta~**


End file.
